


Lazy Sunday

by thearchangelofsass



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, commission, they're both trans and gay BABEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: fluffy Andreil commission where Andrew and Neil enjoy a lazy Sunday together making pancakes and enjoying each other's company





	Lazy Sunday

            It was the soft and silken sunlight streaming through their bedroom window that woke Neil up as Sunday morning was coming into bloom, the sky a haze of pinks and purples.

            “Rodger still needs to fix the damn blinds,” Neil murmurs to himself. It had been a couple of weeks since he and Andrew had moved into their new house, and they were definitely still adjusting to the space. Beat up cardboard boxes are piled up in the spare bedroom, only minimal furniture has been assembled, and most (if not all) of Andrew’s clothes are still in his large black suitcase in the corner of their shared room by the radiator. They were lucky though, Neil knew. He’d scarcely hoped that both he and Andrew would get accepted into the same grad school, let alone been able get such a nice lease on such short notice. Altogether Neil was used to the worst-case-scenario. Too much had happened in Neil’s twenty-two years for him to not wonder about every single card in the deck, to not wonder about the life or death, black and white, and everything in between. It was a means of compartmentalizing and moving forward. When the devil and his boy band of cronies is following your every move, touch, kiss, pass of the ball, what else can one do? Time seemed to always be spinning and spinning, unable to slow for the most important of moments.

            But when time comes closest to stopping is with Andrew. Sun warmed mornings with Andrew. Andrew wordlessly putting his Cornell acceptance letter in front of Neil at breakfast, just the slightest smile as Neil excitedly kissed him on the cheek. Andrew, ice cream and sweet kisses under the stars in their dandelion field of a backyard. Andrew, worshipping Neil’s neck with his mouth like Neil is the last god in the universe and Andrew is begging to be saved. Andrew. Neil looks over fondly at his still sleeping boyfriend, wrapped in a blanket burrito with his face smushed against the pillow. Andrew’s features are so relaxed and soft in a way that makes Neil’s heart do a little flip in his chest. Andrew is vertigo and Neil is nothing more than an adrenaline junkie. They both know this.

            Neil reaches out a hand to gently stroke Andrew’s hair. Andrew won’t admit it, but he’s just like a cat; he enjoys being petted, especially behind the ears.

            “One hundred and nine percent,” Andrew grumbles, not removing his face from his pillow. But malice is distinctly absent from his words, and Neil can feel Andrew’s body relax at his touch.

            “Good morning to you too,” Neil replies sweetly. “Are you ready to get up, sleeping beauty?”

            “What time is it?” Andrew emerges from his blanket cocoon to look at the clock Neil keeps on his nightstand. Upon reading the neon red 7:30 AM, Andrew wordlessly retreats back to safety, this time covering his entire head with the blanket. Neil lets out a soft chuckle.

            “This is nothing compared to how early Kevin used to make us wake up,” Neil says to the blanket lump.

            “Hmmph.” The groan is muffled by the layer of blanket. “Kevin’s a bastard.”

            Neil nods, making a mental note to call Kevin soon and see how he’s doing.

            “Are you nodding when I can’t even see you?” Andrew moans. “Three hundred percent.”

            “Woooow I’m already at three hundred.” Neil tosses a pillow at Andrew. “And here I was, about to make you pancakes.”

            Andrew’s head emerges from the blankets tentatively. “Will they have blueberries in them? And sprinkles?”

            “Of course.” Neil can’t help the smug smile that erupts on his face. He’d gotten glittery sprinkles from Wegmans yesterday just for this very purpose.

            “Maybe you’re not a total bastard, Josten,” Andrew says. He leans over to kiss Neil on the cheek before flopping onto Neil’s chest, effectively trapping Neil in bed.

            “Now what’s this about?” Neil asks. Andrew, talkative as ever, says nothing and simply burrows further into Neil, making a quiet, appreciative hum. “Now how am I supposed to make pancakes like this?”

            “You’re not,” Andrew replies, and Neil feels a cool familiar hand, feeling up his thigh and ass. Neil feels his cheeks flush as he realizes Andrew is staring at him as Andrew’s hand continues to wander. Neil’s breath hitches as Andrew brings his other hand to Neil’s neck and subsequently delivers a dazzling array of kisses that make Neil groan with pleasure.

             “Andrew,” Neil breathes, “please.” Andrew repositions himself so he’s completely on top of Neil, and gazes directly down at Neil’s lips.

             “Is this what you want, Josten?”

             Neil nods fervently, and melts as Andrew finally presses their lips together. Andrew’s morning breath is not entirely to be desired, but at the end of the day it’s Andrew, warm and on top of Neil, running his tongue over Neil’s lower lip. Neil can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth as they begin to grind on each other and Andrew brings a hand down to Neil’s hip, knowing how sensitive Neil is there. As their mouths move together in synchrony, Neil feels fireworks going off all over his body. Everything is Andrew Andrew Andrew and the room around them fades to a soft blur until all Neil can feel is Andrew’s firm body, his tender fingers, his soft mouth. There is a brief pause when Andrew gets up to take off his boxers and grab some lube and then it is right back into the tumultuous sea, the spring showers of ecstasy, and the warmth of Andrew’s pre-cum, sticky against Neil’s thigh. With Andrew’s mouth on his, Neil lets go, allowing himself to just feel and feel and feel until there’s nothing else anymore.

             About an hour later, Neil finally finds himself in the kitchen making pancakes, as promised. During their post-sex shower, Andrew had been adamant that Neil would be the one doing all the work while he basked in the rewards but Andrew is obediently whisking the batter together as Neil washes the blueberries. The sunlight from the window above the kitchen sink forms a glowing halo around Neil and Andrew even has to take pause from the mixing bowl.

            “What?” Neil as he notices Andrew staring at him. “You tired of cooking already?”

            Wordlessly Andrew puts the bowl down and crosses their small kitchen in two strides until he is right beside Neil and presses up to give Neil a soft kiss on the cheek. Neil’s breath hitches again, and instinctively he drops the blueberries in his hands and wraps his arms around Andrew, holding his boyfriend close.

            “You’re making a mess,” Andrew grumbles. “Putting your wet hands all over my shirt. Three hundred and fifty percent.”

            “Do you think I’ll reach a thousand percent by the end of the day?” Neil asks jokingly. Andrew nods against Neil’s chest. Andrew’s vulnerability, however fleeting, is something so precious and true that Neil knows better than to say anything. Sometimes the wonders of the world are meant to just be, and it is one’s responsibility leave them as they are, love them as they were, and cherish them for as they have yet to be.

            “You should start heating up the pan,” Andrew says, finally relaxing out of Neil’s embrace. “I’m almost done mixing.”

            “I will sweetheart,” Neil replies. Andrew turns around rather quickly at that, but Neil swears he can see the faintest glimpse of a blush coloring Andrew’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. The warmth in Andrew’s face is like a championship victory for Neil and he feels his own face tingle as he places a non-stick pan on their battered stove top. Being with Andrew is full of little moments, Neil has come to realize and sometimes he can scarcely believe the mosaic of love Andrew has built in his heart.

            After a delightful breakfast with a fair amount of Andrew spraying whipped cream directly into his mouth and Neil getting blueberry juice all over his chin, it’s time to do the washing up. Andrew occasionally ‘accidentally’ splashes Neil with water as he hands dishes over to his boyfriend to dry, and Neil can’t help but laugh. Sometimes Andrew is just ridiculously childish enough that Neil can’t find it within himself to be at all annoyed or disgruntled. There was a time when even this inner petulance was only revealed to Neil in bits and pieces and, in comparison to where they are now, the transformation is astounding. Andrew flicks some water in Neil’s ear, causing Neil to jump.

            “Bastard!” Neil exclaims. Andrew returns to scrubbing a pan nonchalantly, as if nothing had ever happened. But Neil can see the corners of Andrew’s mouth turning up. “Love you,” Neil breathes softly.

            “Love you too,” Andrew replies, the barest of a whisper. Neil gives him a quick kiss on the ear and feels Andrew’s whole body loosen at his touch. Sometimes even these small tender moments can feel like a battle waiting to erupt, a catastrophe ready to burn everything, but it is the soft embers that continue ever on ward, that sustain them both even when things feel uncertain and old habits and memories of old seek to drag them down. Softness is trait hard earned, and it is something that they are both continuing to work towards.

            “Would you mind if we went to the supermarket now?” Neil asks after Andrew is finished washing the last dish. “I need more café bustelo if I ever want to finish grading these fucking papers.”

            “It was your choice to TA a freshman writing seminar,” Andrew replies lazily. “Can I get ice cream if we go?”

            Neil sighs. “Yes you can get ice cream, Andrew.”

            Andrew starts leaving the kitchen to go put on some sneakers.

            “And don’t forget to take your shot before we leave!” Neil calls. Andrew gives Neil the middle finger as he exits the room, but moments later Neil can hear the telltale rattling of the chili can with a false bottom that Andrew keeps his testosterone in. Satisfied, Neil returns to finishing drying the dishes, humming quietly to himself.  

            Once Andrew is ready, they grab some tote bags and head out the door, making their way towards the main street, where the local grocery store is. Neil was almost tempted to grab a hoodie on the way out, in spite of the 90 degree weather, but he doesn’t and silently celebrates his internal victory. It’s balmy august morning, he’s getting groceries with his boyfriend and so what if his shirt is a little bit see through? So what if his binder is peeking out at the top of his shirt? So what. Andrew’s holding his hand and Neil’s mouth tastes like love and blueberries. Nothing else matters at the moment except for the two of them, not really. That’s something Neil has taken from strength from in many a hard time and he takes strength from it today. Sometimes Andrew can be as brittle as bones but not to Neil. Never to Neil.

            As they approach the supermarket, they pass by the local cat café and Neil can already predict the inevitable. Andrew, while pretending to be nonchalant, sidles over to the café window, and cranes his neck slightly to get a peek at the back room of the café where the cats live. Apparently, there’s a new calico kitten in and Andrew has eyes only for her, any time they walk past the café or even the times they’ve gone there for morning coffee since they’ve been in Ithaca. Andrew won’t dare admit it, won’t dare breathe his desire to have a cat, but it’s plain as a day, as much as he tries to play it off. Andrew’s acting as frustrating as it can be, has a certain charm to it, at least Neil thinks so.

             “You know all the cats are adoptable,” Neil says slyly. “Especially one particular kitten who likes to sit in a banana shaped cat bed.” The kitten is quite charming, absolutely no one can deny that.

             “I’m well aware,” Andrew replies coolly, but doesn’t shift his gaze, and even cracks a smile when one of the cats jumps up onto a countertop and presses its nose against the glass wall that separates the kitties from the rest of the café and the rest of reality.

             “Once we get more settled, we can go in,” Neil presses. “I’m fine with having a cat as long as we share the responsibilities of care, clean up, whatever.”

             “Bold of you to assume I’d ever go near a litter box,” Andrew replies, but Neil can see Andrew looking down at the sign always posted in the café window with a number to call to inquire about adopting the cats. Neil makes a mental note of the number as well. Andrew’s stubbornness can be absolutely infuriating, but Neil gets it. Sometimes it’s hard to make decisions. Sometimes it’s hard to realize that you want good things, that you deserve good things. Sometimes life will give you violets and you are allowed to smell them and drink in love and sweetness and light and that’s never a crime. Remembering to be kind to oneself, that you are good enough, is something Neil was never taught at any age, at any college, any school. It’s been something that he’s had to learn for himself, to fight for, to lean on the foxes and Andrew and others for. And now he’s trying to help Andrew learn too, as Andrew has helped him. And perhaps getting a cat could be a step. However gradual. Steps can seem like pebbles in a stream, but enough pebbles in the river create a dam.

              Andrew eventually walks away from the window at a brisk pace towards the supermarket and Neil has to jog for a second to keep up with his capricious boyfriend.

             “We should also get some canned tuna,” Andrew mumbles once Neil is back by his side. “And some eggs.”

             “Of course,” Neil nods, sensing that Andrew’s mentally decided he’s moved on from the cat conversation for the day.

             “If we get some cheese we can make tuna melts for dinner.” Neil smiles as Andrew hums his approval. They walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence, taking in the warmth of the air, the chirping birds, the endless lime bikers as they make their way around town. Neil’s wondered if he should take up biking since they don’t have a car. But all he can think about is how good Andrew’s ass would look in biker shorts… As if reading his mind, Andrew leans over and plants a quick kiss on Neil’s neck, sending tingles throughout Neil’s body. Andrew doesn’t say anything, but squeezes Neil’s had a little tighter. Neil understands and squeezes it back. They now have a whole language between them in gentle and bare touches, the alveolar fricatives and voiced consonants of English or German or whatever have you replaced with varied kisses, grazes and embraces. Sometimes there are multitudes within Neil that threaten to burst forth and rage across scorched fields that can only be conveyed by the way he curls up against Andrew at night and he knows that Andrew understands and does not question or deter because it is Andrew and he is Neil and they have found and created and continue to create each other and god isn’t it beautiful? Isn’t life so beautiful? Neil finds himself almost in a trance like state as he wanders the aisles of Wegmans and picks up a block of cheddar cheese, enjoying the richness of life.

             “Can we get these?” Andrew asks, holding up two containers of layered talenti gelato for Neil’s inspection. “They’re buy one, get one fifty percent off.”

             “Are you going to start eating them both if I say no?”

             "Maybe.” Andrew drops the containers in the cart dramatically and Neil can’t help but laugh.

             “Fine, but only if you let me have some,” Neil pecks Andrew on the lips.

             “No promises,” Andrew says softly, not taking his eyes from Neil’s. They kiss again, right there in the dairy aisle and Neil can’t help how enamored he’s feeling. And how could he not? Andrew’s lips are honey and lavender and Neil cannot remove the field of wildflowers that has taken up residence in his heart and nor does he want to. This is how it should be, Neil thinks as they finally break their embrace, this is how it should be.

 ...

            “How many more papers do you have left to grade?” Andrew asks as he sets the now empty container of ice cream on the dingy coffee table that dominates their living room. It is now much later in the day, neither of the talenti containers are intact anymore and Neil is on the verge of losing it after reading yet another paper where his student clearly didn’t even read the prompt.

            “Another half dozen,” Neil bemoans, burying his head in his hands. Andrew’s brow furrows at Neil’s distress, unsure of how to help. Then his face lights up with an idea.

            “I guess I’ll just take a nap, then,” Andrew says, and before Neil can show any sign of protest , Andrew has thrown himself across the length of the couch so that his head is squarely in Neil’s lap, right on top of the stack of papers Neil was writing on moments before.

            “I can’t grade like this Andrew!” Neil exclaims, half-heartedly attempting to shake Andrew off of him. Andrew migrates to rest on Neil’s chest.

            “Now you can just reach over me and grade.” Andrew replies smugly, making himself more comfortable. “Problem solved.”

            Neil snorts, but as Andrew curls into his chest Neil thinks to himself _“What a perfect lazy Sunday.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [my fic commissions are open! ](https://blushadora.tumblr.com/post/185110019755/my-fic-commissions-are-now-open-base-prices-are)


End file.
